Otaku Attack!
by DeAtH tHe NiiiA
Summary: UA.Soul se fué a Japón para escapar de su novia, esto de los otakus no le gustó, hizo una apuesta, necesita ganarse a Maka para salir de ahí, aunque hiera sus sentimientos, pero todo es plan de Kid.SxM, KxC, BSxT. Yes, Iknow, summary raro, Hiatus v.v
1. ¿Prólogo?

_Ah… que puedo decir? Este es el primer fic largo que hago… --Sí, si hay alguien que conosca cierto foro cuyo nombre empieza con SG… y conoce a una usuaria llamada nia… sabrá que __ese__ no cuenta, y con __ese__ saben a lo ke me refiero xD—(rayos, eso quedó largo xD) pero en fin…_

_Espero que no me quede tan gacho…_

_Ah se me olvidaba…_

**No soy dueña ni de Soul Eater ni de las series mencionadas aquí...**

**Eu non son o propietario ou Soul Eater ou series mencionadas aquí ...**

**I am not the owner or ****Soul Eater or series mentioned here ...**

**Je ne suis pas le propriétaire ou le Soul Eater ou de la série mentionnée ici ...**

**私は、所有者または****Soul Eater ****またはシリーズここに記載はない****...**

_Así o mas claro (¬¬)bueno ya, me dejo de estupideces… ponganse a leer y todos felices _

Esto vendría siendo…¿El prólogo?  
Soul POV

Mmmm… ¿Cómo empezar? "Hola, Soul Eater Evans, comunmente llamado Soul" No, eso está muy trillado… tal vez "Hola, soy Soul" Mmm… poco cool para alguien como yo… Ay bueno, al demonio… Soy Soul…¿Felices?

Les voy a contar mi historia, Ay dios, eso sonó a Excalibur, el protagonista de una serie de T.V. , pero bueno, ya que, lo que me pasó fue lo siguiente:

Yo vivía tranquilamente en EUA, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, pero mi familia se mudó hace años, desgraciadamente, conocí a una chica llamada Moka, bueno, me gustó, era cool, bla bla bla, pero a la loca se le ocurrió decir que yo era su prometido, ¿YO? ¿El chico más cool y codiciado de todo EUA? ¿Pueden creerlo?

Pero mi hermano Wes, fue piadoso y me ayudó, mandandome a Japón a estudiar a una prestigiosa escuela llamada… Shibusen no-sé-qué para escapar de mi "adorable" novia…

¿Con que Japón, eh…? Creo que allá producen caricaturas… ¿Cómo las llamaba Wes? Anime o algo así… tal vez me guste…

Fin Soul POV

Oh, dios, Soul no saber la que le espera…

_MUAJAJAJAJAJÁ, (Risa estilo Light Yagami), se supone que este fic es de humor, si no se rieron con el prólogo prometo que se reirén a lo largo… o, eso espero…  
como creo que ya lo adivinaron pero de todas formas se los repetiré… haré spoilersy nombraré a otras series… por algo se debe llamar "Otaku Attack!" ¿No?_

Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, cyber-galletas, virus pa' mi correo, spam, grocerias no, eso es malo, lo demás tb,

_Bye_

_Bye ^^_


	2. La llegada de Soul

_Mmmm… bien… tengo demasiado tiempo de sobra –vivo la mitad de mi vida frente a la compu ¬¬…-- y mientras tengo la idea mas o menos clara… aki sta la conti… creo  
agradecimientos abajo ↓_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Spoilers y mención de otras series (si no las conocen, pregunten mandando un lindo review ^^)… y…por shinigami—sama, si fuera la dueña de Soul Eater no escribiría así…_

_Bueno ya, dejen de leer mis tonterias y lean ^^ ↓_

_

* * *

  
_

2.- La Llegada de Soul

Soul POV

* * *

¿En qué me quedé? Ah, si, en que Wes me mandó a Tokio, dijo que el shibusen era prestigiosa escuela… bla bla bla… y bueno… Por lo que sé, creo que mis padres estudiaron ahí, así que debo ser algo reconocido ¿No?

Wes tambien debe haber estudiado ahí, pero, ¡Por el amor de Kami! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió mandarme hasta allá sin conseguirme un departamento?!

Lo bueno es que mi equipaje llega hasta dentro de tres días, por ahora sólo llevo una bolsa de mano con alguna ropa ligera…pero en cuanto llegue trataré de conseguir un depa amueblado. No me culpen, soy sólo un menor de edad de clase media—alta que intenta desesperadamente huir de su "prometida" auto--impuesta…

Fin Soul POV

Soul bajó de avión con su equipaje en una mano y su Ipod (©) en otra, caminó por el aeropuerto buscando a alguna persona con un cartel o algo así…

--A ver, Wes dijo que el tipo que me iba a venir a buscar iba a ser inconfundible, ¿Tendrá un cartelo alguna seña particular?—Maldijo por lo bajo y continuó su camino…

Después de cómo una hora de andar por todo el aeropuerto, se sentó a descansar en una banca que estaba por ahí, casi sin fuerzas… -- No sabía que este aeropuerto fuera tan grande—dijo hecho gelatina humana—Esto no es nada cool…

--Hasta que por fin te encontré—dijo una voz detrás suyo, haciendolo temblar, girando su cabeza bastante atemorizado—Llevo persiguiento por casi una hora.

--¿Qui-quien e-eres?—Dijo temblando ligeramente

--Soy Sid, pero tu debes llamarme Sid—sensei--

--…--

-- ¡Ah! ¡Un zombie!- Dijo Soul tratando de echarse a correr con una fuerza salida de la nada (?) pero Sid fue más rápido y lo cogió del cuello de su camisa. --¡Suéltame maldito zombie!—Grito el peliblanco haciendo que todos alrededor volteran a verlos…

--¡AH! ¡UN ZOMBIE!¡ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICIA!—Gritaban algunas personas aterrorizadas por el recien descubierto zombie.

Despues de una hora de estar firmando papeles, de mostrar su licencia de maestro y de mentir diciendo que no era un zombie, ya que, casualmente, no tenía acta de defunción… bueno, y tambien de vergüenza por parte de Soul los dejaron ir tranquilos, haciendo espacio para que pasaran ya que la gente todavía les tenía un poco de temor…

"Con razón mi hermano me dijo que iba a ser inconfundible" pensó el chico todavía con cierto temor en el taxi con el zombie.

* * *

--Así que dime ¿Con quién te quedarás?—Pregunto Sid—sensei amigablemente

-- Todavía no lo sé, no tengo dinero, y… acabo de llegar—Respondió sin mucho interés obviando la ultime parte.

--Pues, debemos conseguirte un lugar provisional, veamos, conmigo no te puedes quedar, yo vivo merodiando por ahí por el hecho de ser un zombie (¬¬), con Stein—kun tampoco, ya que él te diseccionaría cuando durmieras… Medusa—san vive en una pequeña casa del seguro social con sus hijos Chrona y Ragnarok… tal vez sea buena idea que te quedes con el director y su familia, ellos tienen muchos cuartos disponibles—Finalizó con una sonrisa, cosa que se le hizo estraña al albino, ¿Quen no se supone que los zombies no sonríen?.

No hablaron más haste llegar a la casa del director Shinigami—sama y su hermano Spirit. La casa era reaalmente grande, cabía como cuatro veces la de Soul, y eso que la de Soul era verdedaderamente _grande._

Se bajó del taxi con asombro y se dirigió a la entrada de la gran mansión.

-- Diles que te envia Sid—sensei y explícales tu situación, Ah, y ten cuidado con los frikis—Le avisó Sid antes de irse en el taxi otra vez.

Soul llegó y tocó el timbre de la gran entrada, el cual apenas podía alcanzar gracias a lo alto del botón.

_--¿Sí, diga?—_Respondió una voz femenina desde el altavoz

--Soy Soul Eater Evans, vengo departe de Sid—sensei—Gritó debido a que como estaba muy alto, no se alcanzab a oir bien -- ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó

…

La voz tardó un poco en volverse a oir otra vez… sonó una alarma y la gran reja eléctrica se abrió lentamente… _--Pase—_Se escuchó la voz.

* * *

Ya iba por el quintigésimo cuarto escalón (**N/A: así se escribe? xD**) y seguía hecho gelatina… otra vez… con las fuerzas requeridas en el aeropuerto, el susto con el zombie y el cansancio de estar subiendo estos mentados escalones… cansaron en demasía a Soul.

--Malditos…escalones…esto…no es…nada cool—dijo casi sin fuerzas, y lo último que recordó fue caer profundamente…

Abrió los ojos con la vista todavía un poco nublada, ¿Dónde estaba? A ver, veía el techo y… giró su cabeza 90º (osea, volteó hacia un lado xD) y vio, un tocador, una silla, un chico con el pelo negro y tres rayas blancas de un lado que lo miraba con indiferencia y… ¿Un chico?

Se levantó perezosamente tallandose los ojos para aclarar la vista y se dirigió hacia él. --¿Dónde estoy?—Preguntó volteando hacia ambos lados.

--En la habitacion de huéspedes, chico _Asimétrico_—Dijo enfatizando esa palabra con enfado.

--¡Onee—chan!¡El chico guapo que estaba desmayado en la entrada despertó!—Gritó a todo pulmón una chica rubia vestida de vaquerita con pantalones bombachos en la entrada del gran cuarto extrañamente simétrico…

--¿Ya?—Entró emocionada otra rubia, pero su color de cabello siendo un rubio cenizo y más alta que la otra—Bien, no esperaba que…-- No continuó porque derrepente fue aplastada por un sujeto con capucha negra y una máscara de calavera.

--Wozu, Wozu—Saludó alegremente—Tú debes ser Soul Evans ¿O me equivoco?.

--Sí, soy yo—Respondió educadamente—Y usted debe ser Shinigami—sama, el director del Shibusen, ¿No es así?.

-- ¿Y ahora porque hacen tanto escandalo?—Preguntó entrando un hombre pelirrojo, seguido de una chica rubia, no como las otras dos, más bien un termino medio entre ellas leyendo distraídamente un manga. –¿Y este chico qué?.—Preguntó mirandolo con curiosidad.

-- Está aquí para pedir asilo, ¿Cierto?—Soul asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió asia Spuirit—kun—¿Usted es el hermano del director?

-- ¿Cómo adivinaste?—Preguntó divertido shinigami—sama

--Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a las rarezas de por aquí—Dijo mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa.

--Extranjeros asimétricos—Murmuró el chico del traje negro y las líneas blancas con desdén. Soul estaba demasiasdo ocupado viendo a la chica con la historieta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda. La ojiverde levantó la vista por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto y lo primero que vio fue el pelo del albino.

--¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!!—Gritó la chica emocionada corriendo hacia Soul, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue cobrirse la cara con los brazos, esperando el impacto.

--¡¡TIENES EL MISMO PELO QUE Inuyasha Y SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!—Gritó emocionada jalándole el pelo – Solo que es más corto… ¡¡¡PERO NO IMPORTA, EL CHISTE ES EL COLOR!!! –Gritó uy cerca de su oído dejandolo sordo del oido derecho y muy adolorido por tantos tirones….

--Creo que retiro lo dicho—Murmuró Soul a punto de desmayarse otra vez…

* * *

_**CoNtInUaRá…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Creo que me quedó muy corto… pero prefiero muchos capis cortos que pocos capis, largos… para eso de agilizar la lectura… y… creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir en plural…Ah, si, por eso de actualizar, trataré de hacer casi diario, porque tengo __Mucho__ tiempo libre xD ahora sí, por separado:_

**Vampire Girl Yumi****: **Ke bueno que te hayas reído, despues de todo ese es el propósito ^^, y ya verás, el nombre de Moka –Ya Moka en sí—lo utilizaré más adelante para enredos y Maka—chop's para Soul xD.

**Maka-Hime-Tenshi**: *0* Espero que te guste la nueva faceta de Maka, y ojalá sigas leyendo ^^

**mine:** Que bien que se te haga interesante, la vdd, h leído muchos fic de humos, no solo de SE, que me han gustado mucho y me han hecho reír , y espero que les pase así, ¡Ese es mi propósito! *Pose heroica*

**Kaorubixk****: **Gracias por el cumplido…creo… pero en fin, si pensaste en Rosario + Vampire, ps… todavia no lo decido… y ps, la idea se me ocurrió de una reseña de una manga que leí en una revista, pero, solo conservé eso de "la otaku maniatica-obseciba-compulsiva" así que espero que te guste la idea.

**aliychan****:** Escogí el nombre de Moka, para hacer enredos, ya ke de Maka y Moka, solo cambia una letra xD. Para crear enredos JAJAJAJA (Light) jajaja y el protagonista va a sufrir –físicamente, no se me da el drama—JAJAJA

_Quiero aclarar algo_

_Shinigami—sama es padre de Kid, Patty y Liz,hermano de Spirit—kun y tío de maka, por lo cual Maka sería prima de Kid y de las rubias (? ) y… creo que ya me entendieron…_

_Bye  
Bye ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

___________________ --I 3 xD--______________________


	3. Perdidos en Akihabara

_Jajajaja, olvidé en que cap, vamos. Silly me =)_

_Mmmm… creo ke para no aburrirlos al principio, me ahorraré mis cometarios para el final…_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Sí, si, si, tengo que decirlo para evitar demandas, SE no me pertenece. Tb hago mención de series y tal vez algún spoiler. Y sí, por último, algunos personajes son un poco (y otros un mucho) son Out Of Character… blablabla…_

_creo ke ya saben ke deben de dejar de leer mis estupideces de aki arriba, pero por lo menos lean las advertencias si?, y ya saben, agradecimientos abajo ↓ n.n  
_

_

* * *

_

¡A comprar!-perdidos en akihabara

_--Mmm... despierta dormilón…-- se escuchó una cariñosa voz maternal llamarlo a lo lejos… Los siguiente que vio Soul al voltear fue a la chica rubia de ojos esmeralda sonreírle y después acercarse a él lentamente, para después… volverle a jalar el pelo…_

_A lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien hablar y hablar y hablar… decidió voltear mientras la chica le jalaba el pelo y lo que vio fue…_

_Excalibur, Excalibur  
From the United King  
__I am looking for her  
I'm going to California_

_Excalibur, Excalibur  
From the United King  
I am looking for her  
I'm going to California_

_Excalibur, Excalibur  
EXCALIBUR!_

_Y la canción se repetía una y otra vez… La chica –La cual no sabía su nombre—Dejó su cabello en paz, para irse al lado de Excalibur y empezar a bailar "Can—can" repitiendo la canción al unísono…Hacia donde volteara Soul, estaban esos dos, y… el chico de las raya blancas apareció de la nada gritándole "¡ERES UN MALDITO ASIMETRICO!" O cosas por el estilo…_

_

* * *

_

--¡Ah! –Se levantó gritando Soul tiritando de miedo, y se dio cuenta de que sólo fue una pesadilla. Volteó hacia todos los lados, asegurándose de que no había ninguno de esos tres locos que estaban en su sueño, solo estaba la rubia de los pantalones bombachos viendo la tele, casualmente en el programa infantil de… Excalibur… --Maldito Excalibur…Sale hasta por acá… sigo sin entender por qué tiene tanta fama—Se levantó pesadamente de la cama sin que la "niña" –Por su aspecto—Se diera cuenta y salió por la puerta simétrica, encontrándose con un interminable pasillo con cuartos.

Maldijo por lo bajo y entró al cuarto que estaba enfrente del que salió --De-mo-nios –Murmuró Soul asombrado, entrando a un cuarto del tamaño de un avión, repleto hasta el tope por póster con caricaturas japonesas, todas acomodadas en posición de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tetris…

--_Clannad_—Murmuró por lo bajo, leyendo el título de un póster –_Chobits_—Murmuró leyendo otro… --Creo que tendré que salir de aquí antes de que estos pósters cobren vida—se dijo a sí mismo temeroso, de repente sintiendo que todas las personas en los pósters lo miraban, siguió recorriendo el gran cuarto con la vista hasta que uno le llamó la atención, era la imagen de una chica con cabello rosa y un uniforme verde, con unos pequeños colmillitos y un murciélaguito a un lado. –Que demo… Esa chica se parece demasiado a Moka… ¿Es eso posible?... mejor me voy de aquí pronto—Murmuró saliendo..

Recorrió una pequeña parte de la mansión hasta llegar a una entrada con un gran letrero que decía "Cocina", acomodado simétricamente. "Creo que tengo un poco de hambre" Pensó mientras su estómago crujía sonoramente.

Al entrar, un tic en su ojo derecho se hizo presente, ¿La razón? Todo, absolutamente _todo, _estaba acomodado escalofriantemente simétrico. Al fondo, encontró otra entrada, esquivando toda clase de cosas, simétricas, que habría en una cocina.

Entró por la otra puerta y con alivio descubrió que en el comedor, simétrico, también, estaban todos reunidos cenando. –Buenas noches—Dijo entrando Soul

--Konban—wa—Respondieron todos al verlo entrar, extrañamente educados. --¿Quieres algo de cenar?—Preguntó Shinigami—sama –No te preocupes, aquí tenemos de todo, y por lo del hospedaje, no te preocupes, no nos tienes que pagar nada—Anticipó, leyendo la confusión en el rostro del chico.

--Bueno, siendo así…-- Se sentó al lado de Spirit, enseguida le trajeron de cenar, y se abalanzó contra la cena.

--Bien, creo que debes saber el nombre de los chicos, él—dijo señalando al de las rayas blancas (recuerden que todavía no dicen sus nombres)—Es Death The Kid, pero puedes decirle Kid, ellas dos son Maka y Liz, y la que estaba en el cuarto es Patty—Terminó de presentarlos.

Maka alzó la vista, hasta toparse con Soul que seguía aborasado comiendo… rlo miró detenidamente un rato y gritó: --¡Nya!¡Come como Ranma y Genma!.

Soul se detuvo, temblando como gelatina y dejó su plato a un lado, para después… echarse a correr, tratando de huir de Maka, que lo miraba con ojos de estrellitas, Maka pegó un salto y empezó a perseguirlo por su gran parecido a Inuyasha y Ranma como una maniática…

--¡SÓLO NO SE VAYAN A PERDER!—Gritó Spirit para seguir comiendo tranquilamente…

* * *

--Necesito mejorar mi condición física, esto no es nada cool—Murmuró el albino deteniéndose súbitamente en una esquina –Creo que la perdí—Suspiró relajado

--¡ITOKO-CHAN, AQUÍ ESTA SOUL!—Canturreó Patty, saliendo de la nada, delatando al pobre albino. –Con que aquí estás eh, ven te quiero mostrar mis pósters –Llegó Maka emocionada, arrastrando-literalmente- al pobre chico-gelatina.

* * *

Soul POV

Rayos, necesito salir de esta casa, pero ¿Cómo? Mataré a Wes, me hubiera mandado a Londres, a China…o a algún lugar lejos de esta loca familia… me pregunto: ¿China quedará muy lejos?, ¿Cómo cuánto se hará nadando?...

Y encima esta loca… no entiendo lo que dice.. habla de puras cosas raras mientras me muestra sus pósters… algo así como… Inuyasha, FullMetal no se qué, Death Note y quién sabe que otras cosas…

Fin SPOV

--MAKA-CHOP!- Gritó Maka lanzándole un Manga en el cual se leía el título "Blood +" o algo así, dejando inconsciente –otra vez al pobre Soul… --Eso fue por no estar poniendo atención—Refunfuñó ignorando que a Soul le salía una fuentecita de sangre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Soul se levantó cómodamente de una cama bastante grande en un cuarto simétrico, otra vez, se desperezó y salió de su cuarto para desayunar.

Después de perderse en la gran casa como por 3 horas, por fin llegó al comedor, se sentó a desayunar y los sirvientes, con trajes simétricos, le sirvieron su plato, simétrico.

Al poco rato, llegaron Kid, Patty, Liz y Maka perezosamente con sus pijamas, se sentaron todos juntos y les trajeron sus platos también, el primero en hablar fue Kid –Entonces, ¿Por cuánto te piensas quedar?—Preguntó con interés

--¿Por qué, ya quieres que me valla?—se burló el albino

--No, es sólo que ayer no fuiste de mucha ayuda, desmayándote 3 veces—Contraatacó Kid divertido.

--No fue mi culpa, ayer fue un día muy cansado—suspiró con cansancio de tan sólo recordarlo.

--Pero hoy de vas a cansar más—Interrumpió su "plática" Liz –¿No tienes nada de ropa ni útiles, verdad? –Preguntó con malicia, sabiendo la respuesta

-Uy –Fue lo único que articuló Maka antes de que Patty empezara a gritar

-¡ONEE-CHAN, VAMMOS DE COMPRAS!- Se paró en la mesa en pose power-ranger…

-Así es Patty, y todos nos acompañarán—Sonrió maquiavélicamente Liz, con llamitas en los ojos y fondo que decía "MALDAD" en japonés.

* * *

8 horas después,--simétrico número para Kid-- Soul, Kid y Maka eran arrastrados por el centro comercial por Patty, mientras Liz se paraba frente a todos lo aparadores posibles, llevando un carrito lleno de "ropa" supuestamente para Soul, mientras los otros 3 lloriqueaban y rogaban que los soltaran.

-¡Ah!¡Por favor!¡Prefiero morir a manos de Alucard que esto—Lloriqueaba Maka

-¡Enciérrenme en un cuarto completamente asimétrico, pero déjenme ir!—Rogaba Kid

-¡Déjenme volver nadando a EUA, o lo que sea, pero por el amor de todos los santos, suéltanos!¡Esto no es nada cool!—Se quejaba Soul

Liz decidió parar a comer y Maka sugirió un café meido, que bien que el centro comercial –llamado "Death Mall" estaba cerca-, entraron y Patty los azotó contra tres sillas respectivamente…

-¿Y por qué no Shinigami-sama ni Spirit-san nos acompañaron?—Preguntó Soul engullendo un pastelillo y café --¡Ah!¡Caliente!—Gritó quemándose la lengua

- Mi padre dijo que tenían trabajo que hacer en el Shibusen, algo así como los preparativos finales—Respondió con simpleza Kid

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?—Se hizo notar Maka

--Dentro de tres días…-Contestó Kid distraídamente mientras observaba a las personas no simétricas pasar

-¡Bueno, es hora de irnos a seguir de compras!—Gritó emocionadamente Liz –Pero…¿Dónde está Patty?—Miraron hacia todos lados y no estaba…

-No lo sé, pero hace un momento estaba frente a esa pantalla—Dijo Maka señalando una gran pantalla frente a ellos –Estaba bailando el caramelldancen viendo el programa de Excalibur.

"¿Por qué Excalibur es tan famoso?" Se preguntó mentalmente Soul

--¿Qué tal si nos separamos y la buscamos?—Sugirió Kid a los tres, ellos asintieron y salieron del café… (sin pagar?xD) y se separaron…  


* * *

SPOV

Después de 1 hora de andar dando vueltas por "Akihabara" Así se llama ¿no? Y de ver tantos Animes y Mangas, como los llama Maka, he llegado a una conclusión:

¡ESTOY PERDIDO!

OK Soul, relájate, veamos, el café estaba por aquella esquina… o era esa otra?...no, estoy seguro de que era esa otra…hay ya no sé, seguiré caminando sin rumbo…Mmm... Reflexionando por ahora, he olvidado mi banda para el pelo _**(N/A: COMO SE LE LLAMA A ESAS COSAS?)…**_ tal vez encuentre alguna que me guste.

…

¡Ahí hay una tienda con bandas con figuritas raras… veamos…¿Cuál me llevo? Esa, con la figura del pato con espiral… bien, ahora, ¡A seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo!

Fin SPOV

* * *

KID POV (KPOV)

Mmm... Estoy perdido en este extraño sitio, me hubiera quedado cerca de Maka… ella si conoce por aquí y…

¡Oh, ese chico trae un disfraz simétrico! ¡Y ese! ¡Y ese! Tal vez deba seguirlos así chance y encuentro el camino de pan para llegar a la casa de dulces de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel… que diga… chance y encuentro a alguna de mis hermanas.

FIN KPOV

* * *

LPOV

Ah… (Lloriquea como niña pequeña) Estoy perdida, sola, sin nadie aquí a mi lado y… oh por kami, que guapo está ese chico *¬*, y también que linda ropa tiene esa chica… JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Ahora nadie puede detenerme!¡Me compraré un traje igual! Demo… ¿Por qué hay tantas sirvientas?¿O estarán disfrazadas? Si eso es una moda… ¡Yo la tendré!, menos mal que tengo dinero!

Después… buscaré a los otros…

FIN LPOV

* * *

MPOV

Bien, no pudo ocurrírsele mejor idea a Kid, traigo las manos llenas de cosas de mis Animes favoritos n.n ah si, y también encontré a Patty… Es increíble que haya destruido un juego del "Dance Dance Revolution" de bailar tan fuerte, lo bueno fue que no nos lo cobraron…

Ahora veamos… Kid, debe estar siguiendo algo simétrico… Liz debe estar comprando… pero Soul… bueno… mientras tanto buscaré a mis primos…

FIN MPOV

* * *

Y hablando de Soul, el pobre se había cansado de dar tantas vueltas así que se sentó a descansar en una banca… pero derepente se vio atrapado por una multitud de fangirls acosándolo…

- ¡AH!¡TIENE EL PELO BLANCO!- gritaban unas-¡ES IGUAL AL DE INU-YASHA Y DE SESSHOUMARU!- lo estrujaban otras-¡PERO ES MAS CORTO!-se debatían lloriqueando otras del montón-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- Recobraban el autoestima otra vez y lo seguían jaloneado… y entre jaloneo y jaloneo… el pobre Soul volvió a quedar inconsciente… pobre Soul…

* * *

_**CoNtInUaRá…

* * *

**_

_Jajajá… he descubierto que me encanta dejar inconsciente a Soul… xD, pero weno, este si está bien OOC, no creo que les importe o si?_

_Respecto a la duda sobre si Moka va a ser la de Rosario + Vampire:como Soul, he llegado a una conclusión... creo que no, solo va a tener la apaiencia, más no va a ser la original…_

_Y chicas… soy muy joven para morir… así que no se preocupen n.n actualizo pronto…_

_EDITADO: Oh por shinigami-sama! Adoro Word *¬*!!!! El muy ingrato se trabó cuando ya había terminado de escribir este cap. Y me puse histérica…Y cuando me pongo histérica…doy miedo o.o…y no es bonito…Pero san word oyó mis súplicas –o las de mi pobre sobrino, con el cual me desquité, cualquiera de las dos- y recuperó el documento TTuTT… soy tan feliz!!!_

_De cualquier forma… muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews…y por la amenazas de muerte… me ayudan a seguir escribiendo TuT… I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!_

_Bye  
Bye_


	4. El 1º día en el Shibusen

…

_No se me ocurre nada que decir…_

_**ADEVERTENCIAS: **__Nya… no sé ni por que lo digo pero bueno… Soul Eater no me pertenece (que más quisiera ;.;) y se hace mención de series de anime y bla bla bla…_

_Ya, lean ¬¬_

_

* * *

_

el 1º día en el Shibusen y la apuesta de Soul…

_SPOV _

Mmm... ¿En qué nos quedamos? Con esto de tantas veces que quedo inconsciente _se me van las cabras (1)…_

Ah, si, ya me acordé, estaba inconsciente en el piso de Akihabara, porque muchas fangirls _**(N/A: Entre ellas Akiko-chan, Chrona-chan y Ren-chan xD) **_Me jalonearon el pelo… tendré que teñírmelo, esto no es nada cool…

¿Dónde estará Maka? ¿Y como cuánto me habré dormido? Como sea… ¿Ese que veo es Kid?... Iré por él…

FIN SPOV

* * *

Mientras tanto, la heroína Otaku con peinado de candy candy, claro que más lacio, se encontraba buscando a su prima Liz… y alguna figura coleccionable de sus series favoritas, siendo seguida por Patty, la cual se distraía con cualquier cosa, así que Maka la tuvo que amarrar como a los ni´ños chiquitos de acá mi puelito… (?)

-¿Itoko-chan?—Preguntó Patty --¿Podemos ir al zoológico?

-Patty, recuerda que nos tienen el paso restringido, porque soltaste a…las jirafas—Respondió Maka con cansancio—Además, esa es la vigésimo quinta vez que me lo preguntas…

-Jirafas, Jirafas, que lindas jirafas…-- Canturreaba Patty sin prestarle atención…-- Itoko-chan, ¿Esa no es Liz?—Preguntó señalando a la rubia, que venía arrastrando el pequeño carrito (Véase cap, 2) con una pirámide de cajas de cómo 30 metros de alto, acomodados en el carrito…

Maka volteó distraída y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver semejante pirámide, cajas de distintos colores, formas, tamaños, hasta había una en forma de unicornio…

-Por kami-sama, ¿Qué demonios llevas ahí?—Preguntó asombrada

-Ah, pues veamos, estaba llorando desconsoladamente como niña pequeña y entonces pasó una chica vestida de lolita, y un desfile de Maids y decidí seguirlas, y entré a una tienda, y ahí había ropa de muchas formas y tamaños y…--Una hora después, Maka estaba cómodamente dormida en el vil y sucio suelo y Patty… Bueno, Patty es Patty…

-Y… Maka, ¿Me estás escuchando?—

-¿Eh?—Bostezó –Ah, si, luego me cuentas, vamos a buscar a Kid y a Soul… tengo hambre y ya se me acabó el dinero…

* * *

En otro lugar un poco más alejado, Kid y Soul, (mi chico gelatina xD) hablaban distraídamente sin dejar de mirar un desfile de maids, otra vez…

-Oi, ¿Cómo es el Shibusen?—Preguntó distraídamente el albino, mirando a maid que _le echó el ojo (2)…_

-Pues…digamos que… es un desastre asimétrico…--Hizo una afirmación—Pero fuera de eso, mi padre y mi tío lo dirigen bien… --Hizo una pausa una pausa --¿Por qué viniste a un lugar tan lejano de EUA, pudiendo ir a un lugar cercano?

--Mmm… en primera, estoy escapando de mi loca auto-prometida, y en segunda, el español no es para una persona tan cool como yo y el japonés se me da mejor que el español—Dijo mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa

-No sabes contar… --Murmuró Kid antes de ser interrumpido por un gran impacto en su cabeza y en la de Soul…

-MAKA-CHOP!—Gritó lanzándoles dos mangas súper gruesos, dejándolos inconscientes… (jaja, eso no fue mi intención xD)

-Maka, ¿Y ahora en dónde los vamos a llevar? El carrito está lleno de triques y tú ya los mataste?—De la nada, Liz dejó su carrito a un lado y agarró una vara de madera sacad de quien-sabe-donde y empezó a picarlos…

-Patty es la solución—Aseguró Maka…

* * *

Después de llevar arrastrando a Kid y a Soul –Por Patty- y llegar a su casa con su padre dando varios alaridos como "¡¡¡¡HIJA MÍA!!!! ¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑÉ!!! ¡¡¡LLAMÉ A LA POLICÍA PARA QUE TE ENCONTRARÁ!!!¡¡TEMÍ PERDER A MI HIJA!!! BUAAAAA " O cosas por el estilo, Maka decidió irse a cenar y dejaron a Soul y a Kid tirados a medio recibidor, despertándose por fin…

* * *

3 días depués Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty y Liz estaban más que preparados para entrar al Shibusen, Soul había hablado con Wes y le mandó suficiente dinero para comprarse una moto, el cual Maka aprovechó para ayudarlo a conseguir una moto como la de _Onizuka_…

"Kya! Con todas estas cosas cada día me gustas más Soul" Esas habían sido las palabras de Maka, después de regresar en la moto a la mansión, lo que sacó de onda al albino… pero nos estamos desviando del punto…

Lo que estaba diciendo era que…¿Qué?... ya hasta se me olvidó… Ah, si, ya me acordé… Que nuestro grupo favorito ya estaba listo para ir al reformatorio, que diga, al Shibusen.

* * *

Ya en el Shibusen…

-¡¡¡ORE-SAMA HARÁ UNA DEMOSTRACIÓNDE SU DIVINIDAD QUEDANDO ILESO!!!—Gritó desde lo alto un chaparrito de pelo azul haciendo señas para llamar la atención, desde el pico más alto de Shibusen, un mugre pararrayos, que se partió en dos, por lo oxidado (los pararrayos se oxidan?) y dejo caes al pobre peliazul, rodando al más puro estilo de caricatura estadounidense de los años 40's…

-Todavía no siquiera empezamos el año y Black*Star ya se está rompiendo la…cabeza—Murmuró Liz --¡¿Quién hace sus apuestas?!—Vociferó, en lo que Black*Star caía desde lo alto, y Soul sólo lo miraba caer, ya que Maka estaba concentrada en un manga y Kid y Liz, ocupados apostando…

--¡YO DOY 100 A QUE SE ROMPE 15 HUESOS!—Gritó uno

-¡NO, QUE, 159 A QUE SE ROMPE 20—Gritó otro

-¡NO, NO, SE VA A ROMPER LA CLAVÍCULA!—Se oyó a lo lejos del amontonadero que se había formado en una mesa que Liz sacó de la nada…

-¡YO APUESTO 888 YENES A QUE SE ROMPIÓ 88 HUESOS!—Gritó Kid, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Soul, por otro lado, veía con una gran gota en la cabeza como todo el mundo apostaba a costa de… *ZAZ*, allá fue a dar el pobre peliazul

-¿Quién es el desdichado que se dio el ranazo?—Preguntó discretamente Soul a Maka, quien seguía sumida en su manga de Rozen Maiden…

-¿Eh?, Ah, debe ser Black*Star—Respondió distraídamente mientras levantaba su vista –Ahí, viene Tsubaki, su novia, acompañada de Chrona, Vamos a ver cuantos huesos se rompió—Lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró –literalmente- hacia ellas…

Pero antes de llegar un montón de estudiantes -entre ellas Kid y Liz- Las rodearon y empezaron a llenarlas de preguntas… de repente…

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Un gran número de mangas fueron a dar a la cabeza de todos menos de Kid, Liz, Tsubaki y Chrona…

-¿De donde sacas tantos mangas?—Murmuró Soul, Maka solo lo fulminó con la mirada

-Etto… gracias Maka-chan, no sé como lidiar con los amontonamientos—Murmuró la chica de cabello rosa, que responde al nombre de Chrona.

-Y bien… ¿Cuántos fueron?—Preguntó impaciente Liz (N/A: Cuantos huesos tiene el cuerpo humano?)

-Sólo 89, Medusa-sama dijo que hay que dejarlo descansar—Respondió amablemente Tsubaki, quien dirigió su mirada a Soul –Hola, soy Tsubaki y ella es Chrona—Saludó de igual forma

-Soy Soul—Respondió con desinterés

-No sé lidiar con las presentaciones- Murmuró Chrona, después todos partieron hacia la clase.

* * *

-Bien alumnos, hoy diseccionaremos a un auténtico perro chihuahua, traido desde México… (CLIO, NO!!!!!!! ) Pero primero, tendremos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, por favor, preséntese- Dijo el profesor Stein

-Hola, soy Soul-- Murmuró con desgana y se fue a sentar, el único lugar disponible era al lado de Kid, Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona estaban como a 5 metros y Patty (Ke hasta ahora no había aparecido) y Liz, arriba.

Transcurrió la clase y Soul prefirió voltear hacia el otro lado para evitar volver el estómago, Kid estaba muy ocupado ordenando la simetría de su asiento, Patty dibujaba una Jirafa y Liz veía a cualquier chico guapo que encontrara, Maka platicaba animadamente con Tsubaki, así que decidió mirarla.

-Mírala, mi prima está loca, ellas son con las única que habla de algo que no sea anime ni manga, ni siquiera un novio se ha podido conseguir—Dijo Kid señalándola discretamente, como vil vieja de vecindad en pleno chismorreo (?)

-Ja, yo la conseguiría fácil—Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes

-¿Quieres apostar?—Lo retó Kid

-Acepto, ¿Qué me das si yo gano?—

-Un pasaje a Londres con todo pagado, pero si pierdes, te aventarás, junto con Black*Star desde el pararrayos oxidado—

-Bien, esto será fácil para alguien como yo—Sonrió malvadamente

* * *

Continuara

* * *

_Les gusto? Yo en lo personal odié la ultima parte, soul no baka ¬¬_

_Pero weno… ay uds me dicen …_

_1.- Esa es una frase común, por lo menos acá en mi pueblito bicicletero de decir "Se me olvidan las cosas" o algo así_

_2.- Esa tb, solo que esa significa que le gustó ella o él…_

_Sin más… espero reviews *.* plis?_


	5. Primeros intentos y ¿Cosplay Karaoke?

¡"##$#"$#! Eso no se vale T.T, ya había terminado de escribir el cap., y se va la luz en mi  
pueblito T.T, mugre Word chafa, no lo guardó, y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo T.T…

Ah… después de mi queja, pueden leer en paz… y aunque me atrasé un poco actualizando (no fue mucho ¿O sí?) mi excusa implica apuestas perdidas, remodelación (obligada) de mi cuarto y adaptación, además de _Harry Potter y el misterio de no-sé-quién_… ¬¬

Bueno, bueno ya, a leer…

_**Advertencias:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece –He belongs to Maka- las series que se mencionan tampoco, personajes OoC y ni los fragmentos de las canciones… este fic está medio raro…

* * *

Primeros intentos y… ¿Cosplay Karaoke?  
Kid POV

Bueno, sé que esto de hacer apuestas está mal, pero lo hago por mi prima, además, si el asimétrico ese –véase Soul- es como dicen mi tío y mi padre, entonces Maka será feliz y no nos dará más Maka-chops

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Risa malvada)

Fin del POV

* * *

Después de la apuesta y, de la reflexión mental de Kid, todas la pobres victimas, ejem… estudiantes fueron a devolver su desayuno, y luego, a volver a llenar su estomago en la cafetería, si es que todavía pueden…

Ya en la cafetería, y después de retirar su plato al mismo tiempo, todavía con asco, nuestra bolita protagónica seguían haciendo… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo…

--¡El gran dios Black*Star hace su aparición!—Grito el peli azul entrando de la nada con venditas y yesos por donde quiera, parado en la comida de… Maka…

--Te doy tres para que te quites—Dijo la rubia tranquilamente leyendo –para variar- Un manga de Code Geass

--¡JA! ¡¿CÓMO OSAS DIRIJIME LA PALABRA DE ESA FORMA, NIÑATA ESTÚPIDA?!—Apuntó con el dedo índice a Maka, que seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

--Black*Star, te lo advertí—Levanto la vista y tomó el manga con una mano, calculando la distancia y la fuerza que debía ser aplicada.

Mientras tanto, Soul los miraba con aburrimiento, Ragnarok molestaba a Chrona, que murmuraba algo como "No sé cómo lidiar con mi hermano", Tsubaki sacaba un nintendo de la nada –échenle la culpa a un mago- , y Liz y Kid tenían unos binoculares –Otra vez el mago-; Liz buscando chicos guapos, y Kid buscando algo simétrico en ese desma…relajo y Patty… bailaba Caramelldansen…

--¡MAKA… --Comenzó con llamitas en los ojos

--Oye, ¿No te conozco?—Interrumpió Soul, salvando a Black*Star de un buen golpe, aunque merecido se lo tenía.

Black*Star se volteó hacia él para verlo, pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla exageradamente, se bajó de la mesa y se sentó a un lado, hasta que se prendió un foquito encima de él, pero sólo porque el conserje que estaba detrás de él lo cambió por uno nuevo.

--Ah, ya, ¿No eres Soul Evans?—Preguntó

--El mismo—Asintió con su sonrisa arrogante --¿Sigues practicando deportes extremos?

Tsubaki puso en pausa su juego y se volteó hacia Black*Star preocupada; --¿Que tú qué?

--Bueno—El peli azul se rasco la nuca nervioso—Lo que pasa es que su hermano organiza torneos de deportes extremos y como hace tres años yo participé y…

--No olvides la parte en la que te rompiste casi todos los huesos y saliste en tv –Interrumpió Soul burlón.

--Ah, cierto, ¡EL GRAN DIOS BLACK*STAR SALIÓ EN TELEVISIÓN!—

--Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, eso es cosa de todos los días—Murmuró con simpleza Maka, volviendo su vista hacia el manga…

* * *

--A ver, explíquenme otra vez por qué hacemos esto—Exigió molesta Liz, con un cosplay de Tohru Honda, de Fruits Basket

Estaban todos reunidos en un gran cuarto de la mansión de Shinigami-sama, excepto Maka, Black*Star y Soul, los dos primeros estaban ocupados discutiendo que traje se iba a poner el peli azul, el chico gelatina, debe de andar perdido por ahí

--Simple—Contestó Kid, con otro cosplay de Roy Mustang, de FMA, con lagrimitas en los ojos— Sid-sensei nos dejó de tarea investigar sobre algo de nuestra cultura, y como el trabajo era grupal, dejó de jefa de grupo a Maka—Explicó –Y mi traje no es simétrico, tiene más medallitas de un lado que de otro—Concluyó, con un par de cascadas en los ojos.

--P-pero kiddo-kun, tienes que verlo del lado amable, ya no tienes esas tres líneas en tu cabello, yo no sé cómo lidiar con ropa de mago—Murmuró Chrona con cosplay de Louise, de Zero No Tsukaima.

--Pero eres simétrica y te ves muy bien—Calló de repente y se formó un incómodo silencio entre todos, hasta Patty, en cosplay de Karin, de Kamichama Karin, guardó silencio (Dios, ¡Hasta Patty! O.o)

El silencio –Y el montón de miradas- que estaban dirigidas hacia un Kid y una Chrona más rojos que un Ferrari (?) se vieron interrumpidos por algunos gritos provenientes de Black*Star (B*S pa' abreviar xD) y de Maka.

--¡UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO SE VA A PONER ESO!—  
--¡CÓMO &$%! DE QUE NO! ¡O TE LO PONES, O AHORA MISMO TE MANDO DIRECTO A AUSTRALIA CON UN MAKA-CHOP!—Grito proveniente de de Maka  
--¡TÚ NO PUEDES VENCER A UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO YO!—La desafió B*S  
--¡MAKA-CHOP!--

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue un _**gran **_golpe y un grito de B*S. Como 15 minutos después, atravesó la ventana un boomerang gigante con un apaleado Black*Star amarrado.

--Mmm… la otra vez fue un oso polar y tardó en llegar como una semana—Murmuró Ragnarok -con un cosplay de Riku, de Kingdom Hearts- picándolo con una varita.

--¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI VENTANA SIMÉTRICA!—Gritó dramáticamente Kid, arrodillado como en las películas, cuando se muere alguien.

--Bien, creo que saben lo que puede pasar—Murmuró sombríamente Maka, en un cosplay de Saber, de Fate Stay Night, con una mirada que le daría miedo hasta al más valiente. –Bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Soul?– Sonrió de manera inocente, causándole escalofríos a todos por su bipolaridad

--T-tal v-vez se p-perdió—Respondió Tsubaki, con cosplay de Sailor Mars, temerosa de sufrir la ira de Maka o de… su libro…

Maka bufó con enfado. –Todo lo tengo que hacer yo—Murmuró saliendo del cuarto muy a la Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

--Sooul…¡Soul! ¡SOUL!—Gritaba por los pasillos de la mansión Maka, comenzando a exasperarse --¡SOUL, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE MANDARÉ A AUSTRALIA COMO A BLA…--No pudo continuar, ya que algo, o alguien la había sujetado de la muñeca y estampado, no tan delicadamente, contra la pared, y ese alguien, fue Soul.

_--¿Me buscabas?—_Murmuró seductoramente contra el oído de Maka, quien quedó en shock, para después sonreír con sus típicas sonrisas (Soul, no Maka)

--Y-yo... t-tu t-te tienes q-que p-poner el cos-cosplay—Tartamudeó nerviosa saliendo de su transe, con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía.

--_¿Segura?—_Insistió todavía cerca el albino

--Ma-maka ch-chop— Dudando, lo golpeó con un manga, pero sin mandarlo a volar, dejándolo (adivinen) inconsciente, para variar…

EJEM… INTENTO 1: FALLIDO

* * *

Soul POV

Maldición, me duele la cabeza, ¿Tendré resaca?, no, esperen, no he tomado nada, soy menor de edad, a ver, oigo voces, _veo gente muerta, _no, eso no, pero ya en serio, oigo voces:

_--Oi Maka, ¿Segura de que no te pasaste?—_Preguntó una voz, de seguro era Tsubaki_  
--Ci-Cierto Maka, creo que está mu-muerto—_Tartamudeó la que debería ser Chrona_  
--No está muerto y sí, se lo merecía—_Respondió Maka_  
--Ay, no digas eso, si de todas formas te gustó—_Esa era la voz de Liz, que sonaba pícara

Bien, si era como lo tenía planeado, ella caería pronto, y entonces yo me podría ir a Londres, para escapar de Moka, que de seguro no tardará en encontrarme, y de este lugar de locos. De repente, -y por alguna extraña razón la cual me niego a reconocer- sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, rayos, eso no era bueno, podía delatarme.

_--Itoko-chan, Onee-chan, creo que ya le dio calentura al chico-gelatina (wii… Patty sí me entiende xD, y no entiendan mal, es calentura de enfermedad ¬¬) —_Maldita Patty, ahora tendré que levantarme, que bueno que Wes me obligó a entrar a clases de actuación de verano.

--Ay, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunté "despertándome" aunque en parte tenía razón en preguntar eso y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿De qué rayos estoy disfrazado?! –Etto…Maka, ¿Qué rayos traigo puesto?—Pregunté, pero ella ni se dignó a mirarme, auch, la indiferencia de ella dolía… un momento, ¿Por qué me duele? Esto no es normal.

--Bueno, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, vamos en un auto hacia Akihabara, y a tu segunda pregunta, Maka murmuró algo así como "Un cosplay de Kakashi", de Naruto o Raruto o como se diga—Respondió amablemente Tsubaki, que estaba al lado de Patty, Liz y Maka en el auto, aunque más que auto, esto parecía una limo exageradamente larga y exageradamente simétrica… y, Hablando de simetría, ¿Dónde está Kid? ¿Y Black*Star? ¿Y Ragnarok?

Maka leyó la confusión en mi rostro y respondió indiferente–Black*Star y Kid están amarrados en el techo del auto, para que no escapen, y Ragnarok a la defensa trasera del auto, se quejaba mucho— Puso cara de póker

Gula, esta chica si es de armas tomar

--Y ¿Por qué vamos a Akihabara?—Pregunte discretamente  
--¡Cosplay Karaoke!—Gritó alegre Patty, con su traje raro  
--¿Qué es eso?—Volví a preguntar  
--Un lugar donde van personas disfrazadas de las obsesiones de Maka, osea el anime, y te pones a cantar y a ver chicos guapos—Explicó Liz, con estrellitas en los ojos

Eso último no me convenció… ¿Cómo escaparé?

--No puedes escapar, me dejaron de jefa de grupo aquí, y no se me ocurre nada mejor que el anime y manga para identificar nuestra cultura— Maka respondió mi pregunta muda con estrellitas en los ojos, bien, parece que ya me dirige la palabra.

Se nota que Maka no lo pensó mucho

Fin del POV

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada del Karaoke-Bar para cosplayers con unos muy mareados Kid y Ragnarok y Black*Star gritando.

--¡YAHOO! ¡ESA PRUEBA SÓLO DEMUSTRA CUÁN GRANDE ES ORE-SAMA!—Se recuperó del mareo el egocéntrico con un cosplay de raruto, ejem… Naruto.

--¿Cuál grande? Si te la pasaste gritando como niña todo el camino—Murmuró Kid-Roy con pesadez.

--Bueno, bueno, ya, ¿Entramos?, debe de haber muchas chicas lindas con muy pequeña ropa ahí adentro—Ragnarok-Riku puso cara de libidinoso y los empujó

--Y no se olviden de los chicos guapos con trajes súper sugoi—Empujó a las chicas Liz-Tohru, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

En la entrada del karaoke-bar, estaban la cadeneras, pero más que cadeneras, parecían ejem… digamos que traían _muy poca ropa._ La más alta tenía el pelo morado y un cosplay o disfraz de gato, la otra estaba como tres dedos más baja y tenía el pelo negro y largo con rayos rojos, con ropa de lolita. Además, las dos tenían, Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Grandes atributos_; Maka las identificó como Blair y Ren (1).

--Nia! Maka-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Preguntó Blair agachándose un poco, Ragnarok estaba con la lengua de fuera, como vil perro de la calle.

--Pues, se supone que hoy es el concurso de karaoke ¿No?—Respondió con una sonrisa

--¿Y tus amigos?—Interrumpió Ren.

Soul pensó "¿Esta no fue una de las locas que me dejó inconsciente en Akihabara el otro día?"

--Venimos a investigar para tarea—Respondió amablemente Tsubaki-Rei  
--Bueno, pasen—Los dejaron entrar, --Que tengan suerte—Alentó Blair

"¿Concurso? ¿Karaoke?, esto no suena nada bien" Pensó Soul con un poco de temor

* * *

Ya adentro, todos tomaron asiento en una mesa grande y la pobre a la que le tocó escribir el informe fue Chrona-Louise, y las fotos a Tsubaki-Rei, siendo ellas las más trabajadoras.

"Maka-Saber arrastró –literalmente- a los que quedaban y los obligó a hacer fila para el concurso de karaoke, pero Soul-kakashi le cedió su lugar caballerosamente, alegando que fue a modo de disculpa, aunque más bien fue para pasar hasta el último,

El primero e pasar "fue Black*Naruto", cantando "Go!! Fighting dreamers":

La música empezó a sonar con "Black*Naruto" en el centro del escenario, con lo poco que le gusta llamar la atención al "humilde" Ninja –Nótese el sarcasmo de voz-

_We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite  
fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!  
Right here right now (bang!)  
buppanase like a dangan rainaa!  
right here right now (burn!)  
buttagitteku kize get the fire!  
right here right now (bang!)  
buppanase like a dangan rainaa!  
right here right now (burn!)_

La música dejó de sonar y todo el mundo le ovacionó, claro, solo por su cosplay, de hecho, cantaba peor que paquita la del barrio… (Paquita, si estás leyendo esto, no lo digo en serio xD)

La siguiente en pasar fue Liz-Tohru, con la canción "Joint", aunque más bien, estaba buscando con la vista cosplayers guapos.

_kono te wo hanasanaide_

_kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara_

_kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru_

_tsuyoi shisen no kanata_

_mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru_

_dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

Y bueno… Liz no cantaba tan mal, pero, hay que enfrentarnos a la realidad, cantó mejor Black*Star

El tercero fue Ragnarok-Riku, con "Bakusuo Yume Uta" (2), tratando de impresionar a las cosplayers femeninas.

_Subete ha_

_Koko ni atte_

_Subete ga tada jibun de sou sa mada_

_Ikeru hazu darou_

_Kegarenaki hikari ga_

_Yamiyo wo tsuranuite_

_Kono toki ga towa dato_

_Ima inochi ga sakenderu_

_Hora kokoro no oku ni_

_Itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo_

_Mamoru beki shinjitsu wo tada_

_Daiteyuke_

Maka-Saber hizo un relevo con Chrona-Louise y Tsubaki-Rei, arrastrándolas a la fila y llevó a Liz-Tohru y a Ragnarok-Riku a ponerlos a trabajar, con la amenaza de un manga que sacó de la nada –Sigan agradeciéndole al mago- para que se pusieran a trabajar, a _producto de gallina_ (3)

Mientras tanto, Patty, en lugar de cantar, se puso a bailar el Caramelldansen, pero igual le aplaudieron, sólo por el cosplay.

Tsubaki fue la siguiente, con "Tabi no Tochuu", con una entonación casi perfecta.

_Yumemita sekai ga  
_

_Dokoka ni aru nara  
_

_Sagashi ni yukou ka  
_

_Kaze no mukou e  
_

_Itetsuku yoake no  
_

_Kawaita mahiru no  
_

_Furueru yamiyo no_

_Hate o mi ni yukou_

Pero antes de terminar, B*S se partió la ma…ceta tratando se subirse a algún barrote por ahí, entonces tuvo que abandonar el escenario para ayudarlo.

Maka-Saber murmuró algo como "Más que su novia parece su niñera" y fue a ver cómo lo sacaba en camilla, y de paso, hacerle un buen Maka-chop a Liz-Tohru y a Ragnarok-Riku, por estar _ligando_ (4), en lugar de hacer el trabajo, dejándole su lugar a Soul-Kakashi

Ya en el escenario, El peli-¿grisáceo? Tomó el micrófono y dijo.

--Este… un chico cool como yo no debería decir esto, pero… ¡Ese niño se está incendiando!—Señaló y toda la gente volteó hacia donde apuntaba, que era un lugar vacio, y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo _(cobarde xD) _algo o alguien, lo detuvo, fue Maka, con llamitas en los ojos y un libro con una especie de gancho, que lo atrajo hasta el centro del escenario.

--Está bien, está bien, cantaré, pero una canción cool, para alguien como yo—Murmuró con frustración, después de su intento de escape; la canción que escogió fue "Cyclone".

_Arasoi atta hibi mo_

_Kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae_

_Ima1 wo ikiru tame no kate ni_

_Kawari hajimeru_

_Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai_

_Kimi no egao sae wakaranai_

_Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete_

_Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai_

_Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai_

_Kodoku de kurutte shimaisou de_

Terminó de cantar, y recibió una cantidad de aplausos razonable.

Cuando Chrona-Louise se paró en el escenario, ya que Maka-Saber le cedió su lugar, sintió tanto pánico escénico que se puso pálida, y se desmayó; se la llevaron en camilla los médicos del bar, seguidos de un Kid muy preocupado.

La última en pasar fue Maka-Saber, gracias a que Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki y Kid abandonaron la competencia, con la canción de "Be Your Girl".

_Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta_

_Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo_

_Sone ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru(I wanna be your girl...)_

_Uso de mo kiyasume de mo_

_Ne onegai_

_Atashi no naka wa anata dake_

_Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte_

Sonó la última nota y todos los cosplayers aplaudieron y algunos hasta se pusieron de pie.

Blair y Ren subieron a entregarle su premio a la indiscutible ganadora, con las fotos y todas esas cosas que hacen cuando ganas un concurso.

--Nya! "Saber", por tu gran cosplay y la entonación mejor que la del montón de locos que pasaron antes…-- Blair hizo una pausa dramática

--Nos corresponde a nosotras, las dueñas de este changarro, darte tu premio—Ren hizo otra pausa.

--Tu premio es…--Murmuró Blair con otra pausa estúpida y sin sentido

--¡UN MECHA DE EVANGELION IDÉNTICO AL EVA-01!—Gritaron y cayó una lluvia de papelitos

"Así que todo esto sólo era para ganar ese robot gigante" Pensó Soul con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, cada quien se fue a su cuarto, los gorrones…que diga, los invitados, -osea Chrona semi - inconsciente, Ragnarok, Tsubaki, y el inconsciente B*S- se fueron a cada cuarto que les asignaron, pero faltó alguien de ir a dormir; Maka fue a guardar el EVA a una cochera subterránea, seguida muy de cerca por Soul.

Cuando Maka terminó de llevarlo en una grúa (al EVA, no a Soul xD) la luz se hizo más tenue.

"Debe ser algo del voltaje" Pensó Maka, restándole importancia al asunto. De pronto, alguien la sujetó por la muñeca y la estampó, más sutilmente que la vez anterior, contra la pared.

--_Ssh_—Murmuró Soul bastante cerca, con un dedo en su boca.

Estaba aproximándose a sus labios lentamente, con una Maka sonrojada hasta el máximo cuando…

¡¡PLAFF!!, Un manga fue a dar con la mejilla de Soul, tirándolo al piso, no inconsciente (¡Milagro!) pero sí lo bastante aturdido.

--N-No m-me asus-s-tes, a-así—Tartamudeó Maka, para luego salir corriendo.

Soul se levantó, todavía aturdido y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

INTENTO 2: FALLIDO... TAMBIÉN...

…Pero bueno, tarde o temprano caería…

Continuará…

* * *

,.-+**+-.,_ Disque Glosario,.-+**+-.,_

_(1) Yasu-chan me prestó su personaje xD_

_(2) Si no me equivoco es el 3º__ Ending__ de Soul Eater, lo que las deja con la duda: ¿La serie existe en este universo? xD_

_(3) A producto de gallina = a huevo xD_

_No sé si por allá en donde quiera que estén se use esa palabra, pero acá en México ligar significa andar buscando novio o novia_

_

* * *

_

Oh Por shinigami-sama1 este es el cap. más largo que he escrito, me cansé, soy bn floja xD

En fin, lamentó mucho la tardanza (si es que me tardé) esque últimamente mi madre me pone a trabajar, y mis primas me obligan a ir a ver al ese Harry Popote, sin contar que perdí una horrible apuesta; moraleja: nunca te involucres en una apuesta que implique ponerte a pedir dinero en la calle ¬¬ I Hate My "friends".

Pero we… este cap. "largo" –para mí sí lo es- lo compensa, un poco.

Ah, se me olvidaba, sentí que era muy malagradecido de mi parte no responder sus hermosos reviews, pero de todas formas los tengo en mi corazón –que cursi- pero igual, agradezco a:

**kanako  
steldark  
sofys  
aliychan  
Akiko Himura  
kakii chii!  
yasu-chan  
Hina Yoso  
Meggumi  
mine  
Vampire Girl Yumi  
B-Rabbit  
beautifly92**

Ah, y tb se me olvidaba; los pequeños fragmentos de las canciones fueron escogidas al azar, los openings y endings tb, menos el de Maka, aunque las voces no se parecían, era karaoke, por dios, no se iban a escuchar xD.

En fin, las canciones fueron estas:

Go!! Fighting Dreamers – Flow

Joint – Kawada Mami

Bakusou Yume Uta – Diggy-MO

Tabi No Tochuu – Bien, esa no sé quien la canta, sólo sé que es el opening de Spice And Wolf

Cyclone – 12012

Be Your Girl – Chieko Kawabe

Bueno, Kid no cantó, porque no me lo imagine cantando, y porque debe estar con Chrona, de todas formas, hubiera sido genial xD

Dios, ya se me fue una hoja en comentarios

Bueno, bueno

Nos leemos luego como dice Yumi-chan (Vampire Girl Yumi) P.D.: (Vampire Girl Yumi, ¿Te puedo decir Yumi-chan? eske es menos formal, y más fácil de escribir ^^U)

* * *

Prox cap.: Celos; Soul se encuentra un rival ( sugerencia de kanako xD)

* * *

Ah, y si les gustó, o no, dejen un review ^^ ↓


End file.
